Game Tips
Here are some helpful tips that you can use in the game: * You can set your own squad combination. There are more than half a million ways to do the squad combination you will like. It's only a matter of how you will decide for the squad combination. This will help you become stronger for each battle, expedition and challenge you will be joining. Be smart enough who will you choose. * During Immortal War, you're allowed to choose 3 teams that will battle against the Guardians. Substitute those teams simultaneously in order to easily defeat the hard-knock Guardians. As the other team waits, it gives them time to gradually recover their HP until such time that you will use them again. Be smart on switching! * In Expedition, a designated Guardian will accompany you throughout the battle. The Gini-like or small creature in the upper part of your team will give help in urgent situation. You can only use the Guardian once every battle in the expedition. * There will be an icon of the Guardian in the lower right corner which you'll tap. It needs to regenerate before you can use it. Be wise in using it since it can only be done once. The Gini-like or small creature will accompany you throughout the expedition. * Upgrades can be done in a regular basis. But it will be more efficient to do upgrade in its designated day. In this case, heroes upgrade are advise to do on Friday to get a 30% increase of EXP. This will also help to lessen usage of level-up hero materials. * Use Soul Bubble to increase ATK power thus good skill won't consume a lot. * During expedition, a small creature-like appears with your team. This called Gini is the Guardian that can be summon upon regeneration. It can cast useful spell that helps you out during the battle. It has special skills that gives damage to the opponents. * Every heroes has a special skill that can be use in the battle. Tap the highlighted hero icon on the lower part to use the skill. Once get tapped, it shows a red marking and can only hit within range enemies. Take off the tap and it will activate skill effects to opponents. Use wisely the skill effects in the game as some heroes takes time to regenerate. * From Mondays - Sundays, several benefits can be done to get ahead of the game. Don't miss this different chances that you can only go win-win situation. * This is one of the main feature of Fantasy Squad, the Chain System. Each hero of the game has its chain partner wherein such skill or ability are more powerful to use when a partner is in chosen team. It will active powerful passive skills when being combined. You can check its fated hero partner in the "Heropedia". * All heroes have a maximum of 5 skills. It can be unlocked once you do "Rebirth". These abilities can enhance or boosts the characters max power during any battle. In the meantime, since you're just starting the game one special skill is being activated per character. As you go by, others can be unlocked. * For VIPs, this ''"Legend Grade System" ''gives you the advantage to obtain several items, materials and points for the game. Each Legend Grade corresponds to certain things you can have in upper hand. The more level privilege you go, the more you can get! For the Epic Lv., once you reach Lv. 100+, it will be converted to Epic pts that can be use for Guild that will be use SOON. * Clear all stage with a perfect 3 star (Stage clear, No death and finish the stage within 60 secs.) Get 5x jewel. * Area Chain is for those hero who are in the same area. Check your Heropedia and at the left side of your screen. There are tabs like "Forest Fantasy, Pirate Ship, Recra Plains". That is how you identify the Area Chain, hero's available in the same area. For Chain, the skill will be activated in battle if the hero would go into battle with the specific hero that the skill needs to activate. * Have a knowledge who among your heroes in a team are synastry or related to other heroes. With this, the team will be more POWERFUL during each battle. You can easily finish each round with this teamwork effort. * Their is a weekly reward in battle mode. Never forget to collect those weekly reward as you can uyse it purchase better equipment for your heroes. * There are 3 Roles in the game. Tanker-''' Mainly protecting allies and fighting enemies with Melee Attack. The '''BLUE badge at the top most left corner indicates in which type of hero they belong. Dealer - Focuses on dealing damage to defeat the enemies. The RED badge at the top most left corner indicates in which type of hero they belong. 'Supporter -' Distracting the enemies and supporting allies with Buff/Debuff magic. The '''YELLOW '''badge at the top most left corner indicates in which type of hero they belong. * In Craft Tab, you will be creating a rare equipment. There are materials needed to successfully obtain it. Find those in Expedition. Their is an indication within the equipment in which where you can find it.